


Coitus interuptus

by Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, twi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall/pseuds/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall
Summary: This is a companion peice for my story awakening feelings. It slips in along side that one. Both can be read without the other but I Consider them part of the same work. The chapters on this will be much shorter than the chapters on awakening feelings.no mater how hard Edward and carlisle try they just can’t catch a break. Is enough alone time to actually finish what they start really too much to ask?!?





	1. Chapter 1

Day 12.  
Carlisle pov  
I’m sitting at my desk reading. Edward is lounging on the sofa by the window also reading. Both of us are beyond pissed off. Not with each other, with the last 12 days  
Edwards POV  
I am sat on the window seat in Carlisle’s study pretending to read. I cant concentrate. I am steaming. In fact I am beyond steaming. The last 12 days have been amazing yet they have also been the most frustrating of my life. 

. Flashback.  
Day 1 Edwards POV  
Carlisle looked at me  
"Care for a swim in the river"  
"I'd love to" i replied  
"Race you" he laughed running full pelt out the back door. I gave chase at top speed.  
Carlisle led the way into the Forrest. Even though he was running at top speed I caught up with him within a minute. but instead of racing him I matched his pace so that we were running side by side Carlisle just an inch or so in front leading the way. I reached out and took his hand. Carlisle looked round and smiled at me squeezing my fingers for a moment, being with him was still so new and yet it felt totally familiar, as if we had been a couple for decades.  
After a few minutes of running alongside the river a mountain became visible ahead. We followed the river as it curved round the mountainside then we had to slow down and make our way carefully, the narrow strip of land between the mountain and the river was almost impassable. As we followed the river round the side of the sheer mountainside it opened up into a huge lake. Directly ahead A waterfall cascaded over the edge of a cliff a hundred feet above us and thundered down into the lake creating a swirling vortex. The cliff continued all the way around the lake and partway down the river before turning into a steep slope. Thus creating a secluded cove the slope and the the river bank was Forrest so dense it was impenetrable adding further to the privacy of the location. The way we had come was the only access unless you were to repel down the cliff face. Even though I had been to his place many times the power and raw beauty of it all still stunned me every time. 

Carlisle stripped down to his underwear and laid his clothes on a nearby tree. Rather than copying I watched him transfixed as piece by piece more of his body was revealed, I had a feeling he knew I was watching because he was undressing slowly and it seemed to me that he was putting just a little to much flair into his movements he gave the distinct impression that he was putting on a show.  
. When he was done he turned to me and chuckled. “Enjoying the view”  
“Very much so” I replied.  
“Are you planning on swimming in your clothes?” He then asked looking me up and down.  
. I shook my head trying to regain my focus and stripped down quickly. Together we ran full pelt into the water spraying it everywhere. 

We spent some time splashing and playing in the shallows before I led the way into the deeper water. We dived and swam for almost an hour. Carlisle moved in the water with grace and speed his lithe body moving with purpose as he swam under the surface. He noticed me looking and began twisting and turning playfully in the water. Clearly showing off his swimming skills. 

We were deep underwater. Deep enough that we could reach out and touch the bottom. We were well below the bottom of the swirling vortex created by the waterfall hitting the lake although we could still hear it. Suddenly my back hit rock. I looked around and realised that I was now against the cliff behind the waterfall, mesmerised as I was by Carlisle I hadn’t even realised I had been drifting that way. I looked back toward Carlisle just in time to see him propel himself towards me crashing into me and pushing me firmly against the rock. he straightened and pinned me between himself and the cliff pressing the length of his body along the length of mine, the contact sent a ripple of sensation that I had not experienced before through me and I shivered. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes had turned black with desire. I felt sure that mine were the same. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair and then he was kissing me. Gently at first but then fiercely as he lost control of his passion. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I moaned softly at the taste of him, even diluted by the water it was incredible. My hand were moving unbidden all over what I could reach of his body trying to feel every inch of him. He rolled his hips against me and I groaned. Carlisle’s hands descended from my hair without breaking our kiss and started to roam across my chest heading lower purposefully. He rolled his hips again and mine bucked in response. I’d never felt anything like the sensations now coursing through my body and highjacking my senses. 

Suddenly Carlisle jerked away from me and spun round in the water. I knew why. A pressure wave had washed over us. Someone else was in the water. I looked up and saw a human descending Swimming strongly through the water. His dive had been the cause of the pressure wave. He was clearly a free diver. We both knew that to remain was impossible. Not only could we not risk being recognised, our simple presence would create too much suspicion as Even free divers can’t make out underwater. Carlisle headed for the surface and cursing the human’s timing I followed.


	2. 2

Day 2   
Carlisle’s pov.

We followed the smell of the lion until we could see the tree it was in. Knowing that mountain lion was Edwards favourite I indicated for him to take the lead, and the meal. Edward didn’t hesitate, he leapt into the tree bounding up the trunk and landing lightly and silently on the branch where the lion was asleep. He began to creep along the branch fully focused on the sleeping animal when suddenly he made an error I wouldn’t have thought possible of him. He placed his left foot on a leaf instead of bark, the leaf slid, he lost his balance, and both his feet left the tree one slipping each side of the branch. He landed heavily with an audible thud and I winced. The branch shuddered And the lion awoke. It spun and pounced in one motion, before Edward had finished gathering his wits form the slip it was upon him teeth and claws trying to find a purchase. Edward simply wrapped his arms round the lion and bit into the neck draining it in under a minute. When he was done He threw the carcass to the ground, got to his feet, and looked down at me. I gasped. The lions claws had shredded Edwards clothes to the point that as he stood they fell away leaving him totally naked. He didn’t have time to attempt to cover himself or even react to his clothes falling away. 

I reacted on instinct. Before I even had time to think I had jumped with all my strength and was flying through the air towards Edward. I crashed into him, wrapping both arms round his torso. The force of my impact pushed Edward backwards off the branch and we both fell from the tree landing me on top of him on the Forrest floor below. 

Edward looked startled and my head cleared slightly.   
“I don’t know what came over me. I am sorry Edward”  
I moved as If to get up, his bewildered expression turned to a sultry grin.   
“I never said I was complaining” he replied “where do you think your going.”

He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me back down on top of him. reaching up with his other hand he pulled my head to his and kissed me lazily. I responded with enthusiasm. Edwards right hand was tangled in my hair, his left released my shirt and stroked down my chest past my waist and palmed me firmly through my trousers. I groaned loudly into Edwards mouth interrupting our kiss, he chuckled and squeezed again more gently this time causing me to groan again. I released his mouth and kissed around his jaw and up to his ear   
“You have no idea how amazing that feels” I whispered and he responded by squeezing again and again. Setting up a steady rhythm, I moaned low in my chest and resumed kissing. I kissed and nipped My way back round his jaw and down his neck, my hands stroking across his chest at the same time. Edward was whimpering softly now. I brushed his nipples with my thumbs and he hissed. His left hand released me and stroked up my body, his other hand left my hair and descended to my neck. He began undoing the buttons on my shirt quickly as I kissed up his neck, back across his jaw and recaptured his mouth. we kissed deeply as Edward finished undoing my shirt and spread his hands flat across my chest. I leant up slightly and Edward removed my shirt fully tossing it away. He pulled me back down and the sensation of touching bare chest to bare chest made us both shiver. . 

“WOAH. Not the sight I was expecting”

Edward and I startled and reacted on instinct. I backflipped off of Edward and he threw himself into the air with a deft flick and twisted upright. Both of us landed side by side in a defensive crouch. We looked around for the source of the sound. We had been so engrossed in each other that we hadn’t heard any signs of approach. We both saw Alice at the same moment and recognising there was no danger straightened up. 

“Yeah that sight isn’t any better bro” she said shielding her eyes Edward, remembering that he was naked, ducked behind me. “Better” she said. And glanced around at the ground. Seeing what she was looking for she darted sideways and picked up my shirt tossing it to me “you might want to put that on carlisle” she said I caught it deftly.   
“What are you doing out here” edward demanded as I slid my arms through the sleeves on my shirt.   
“I saw you get shredded by the lion so I brought you more clothes. Figured I’d save you walking home naked”  
“Oh, thanks Alice that was thoughtful.”  
“Yeah. Just wish I’d seen what happened next and I’d have waited a while”  
Alice opened her back pack and she spoke and pulled out a pile of clothes she handed them to me then turned around pointedly. I handed the shirt to Edward.   
“I wish you’d waited too” he muttered quietly, Alice’s giggle made it clear that it had not been quiet enough. I handed him the other garments one at a time and within a few minutes he was dressed.   
“I’m decent you can turn round” he said to Alice, who complied. 

“Ah much better” she grinned. she turned to me “oh yes I ran into Esme in the way out and she said she wants to talk to you about furniture. Knowing her I bet she wants something expensive or extravagant and wants to run it by you. I told her I’d get you to come straight home.”  
“Thanks” I replied peevishly. All thoughts of picking up where we left off vanishing.   
“I really am sorry for the interruption” she said sincerely to the both of us.   
“It’s alright. Your forgiven” Edward replied kindly. I nodded to show I agreed.   
She smiled slightly and then turned and darted away. I turned to Edward   
“I suppose we ought to get back. Esme will be waiting to pounce. Come on.”  
He took my offered hand and we ran though the trees together not hurrying.   
“Interrupted again” he sighed “this is getting old”  
“Tell me about it” I replied


End file.
